se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Thabo Mbeki/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin and South African President Thabo Mbeki signed Pretoria Declaration on the Partnership Between the People's Republic of China and the Republic of South Africa on April 25, 2000, setting up a high-level Bi-National Commission. Photo: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Hu Jintao - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| President Hu Jintao Meets with His South African Counterpart Mbeki. Xihua Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki (L) is accompanied by Japan's Emperor Akihito during a welcoming ceremony at the state guest house in Tokyo Ocobober 1, 2001. Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| South African Deputy Prime Minister Thabo Mvuyelwa Mbeki (R) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi at a Tokyo hotel October 20. Mbeki is on a four-day visit to attend African Development Conference in Tokyo. JK/JIR/JDP Thabo Mbeki - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori meeting with President Mbeki of South Africa (January 9) Photo: The Prime Minister, Chief Cabinet Secretary Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi talks with President Thabo Mvuyelwa Mbeki of the Republic of South Africa. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Thabo Mbeki - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Leaders of Major Economies pose for photos in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 9, 2008. White House photo by Eric Draper Shinzō Abe - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Merkel im Gespräch mit Thabo Mbeki, Nicolas Sarkozy, José Manuel Barroso und Shinzo Abe/Chancellor Merkel talking to Mbeki, Sarkozy, Barroso and Abe. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bolesch Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Megawati Sukarnoputri - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri (L) holds a bilateral meeting with South African President Thabo Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| 3. Wide shot President of South Africa Thabo Mbeki (right) and President of Indonesia Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. President Mbeki meeting Indonesian President. AP Archive Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Visiting South African President Thabo Mbeki (L) shakes hand with Prime Minister Atal Behari Vajpayee as President A. P. J. Abdul Kalam looks on at the Presidential Palace in New Delhi on Thursday. — Reuters photo Manmohan Singh - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh and the President of South Africa, Mr. Thabo Mbeki shaking hands at the Union Buildings in Pretoria on October 02, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki (top) greets Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad during a group Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Ehud Olmert shakes hand with South African President Thabo Mbeki at his Office in Pretoria 22 October 2004. Palestina * Ver Yasser Arafat - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian President Yasser Arafat (L) and South African President Thabo Mbeki addresses a news Mahmoud Abbas - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Abbas arrived at 9am, and after being greeted stood beside President Thabo Mbeki on a raised platform to observe a 21-gun salute. iol Turquía * Ver Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan (L) shakes hands with South African President Thabo Mbeki in Cape Town 04 March 2005. Minister Edogan is in South Africa on a 2 day visit to open the Turkey Business Summit. Fuentes Categoría:Thabo Mbeki